GureChan and HariChan at the Carnival!
by LMNear
Summary: Well, this is kinda about us, but we used Shigure and Hatori Sohma to represent us, as we're very close to their personalitys. A night at the Carnival, where laughter, fear, and fish all came together. One night, one-shot.


We'd Like to thank ya for taking a few minutes outta your time to read this!

Gure: Hi! We're here to tell you about our weekend!

Hari: Is it really necessary for everyone else to know what we did? -.-+

Gure: As a novelist, I feel it is my duty to write about everything, fiction and reality!

Hari: You're not going to put any of your smut in here are you? -.-+

Gure: Hari-san, you injure my innocent heart! Why must you wrong me so? T-T

Hari: Just get on with it! -.-

Gure: Okay then. Saturday, 16th of February, at 4:30 PM, I got picked up by Hari-san from my house, since I sadly do not own a liscence. ;;

Hari: Probably for the best.

Gure: sticks out tongue Meh! Anyways, we hung out at Hari's for a while, then went to Jack-in-the-Box, ate, watched this man who was obviously drunk attack his wife with the car door ( That was scary! ) and was relieved when she drove away and he had to walk. Then on our way to the carnival, there was some drunk lady who decided to drive on the other side of the road, where we almost got hit by her. -breathes-

Hari: You talk too much... hurry and wrap it up... It's annoying.

Gure: Now Hari-san, you can't rush a good story!

Hari: It's not a good story, it's stupid and utterly pointless. Now hurry up and finish!

Gure: -sticks out tongue- Anyways, when we got their, we wandered around the carnival, looking for the ticket booth. I can not stress on the subject how hard it was to find that thing! When we did, only Hari-san and myself were brave enough to buy some, although Hari went all-out and bought the day pass while I only bought the 20 ticket deal. From there, we went on the Kamikaze, this ride that has two entry's and two holding chambers. It goes all the way up in the air swinging on one side, and then comes crashing down to the other side, then it goes upside down, and rushes you back around to upside down again. I think I did very well for being afraid of heights!

Hari: .. And the fact that you had your eyes closed the whole time made it better?

Gure: I only get the phobia when I see I'm 30-40 feet up in the air and the fact that the holding chamber could fall off and crash us all to our deaths. o-O O-o So naturally, I closed my eyes. Although I did get hit by someone's quarter in the face.

Hari: -sigh- Wimp. Anyways, after scolding Gure about being so pathetic, we walked over to the... -ashamed-

Gure: The hall of mirrors, seeing as YOU desperately wanted to go! xP

Hari: ... No comment.

Gure: Anyways, we we're walking around, about to get out, and Hari just happens to fall over where she put her hand, to say " I didn't run into anything this time!", and she did. xD

Hari: ...

Gure: And so we went down the kiddie slide, and then it's Hari's time to go down the slide, guess what she says folks?

Hari: -glares- Say anything and you die.

Gure: -looks to you the reader, then to Hari. Which to choose, which to choose- ... She yells out "I'M KING OF THE FREAKIN' WORLD!" just before she went down it!

Hari: -tackles Gure- Die, Gure-san, die.

Gure: -starts turning blue under grasp- H..H...HA...x-x

Hari: -realizes what she was doing, places Gure down. Fixes nonexistent tie all business like- Ahem, back to the matter at hand...

Gure: -revives- Note to self: Don't disobey Hari-san.

Hari: Continue.

Gure: And then we went to where you throw these little ball things to get a fishy. I, sadly, have no pets at home, so I decided to go for it. I spent the last of my moneys there. But I did get a fishy!

Hari: ...Ladies and Gentlemen, she BOUGHT the fish when she only had 5 dollars left. She was _that_ desperate.

Gure: I'm very much alone. Anyways, so we put the fishy back in the car, twas night time so it was very cool out. And then we went to the parachute thing. It went higher than it looked. o-o;

Hari: And thats when Gure did something I never thought she would do/say. I'm so proud! -wipes away tear- As we went higher in the air, since my shoe was coming off and was going to hit someone, she said I should aim it at someone. So I aimed it at this young couple who had a baby. -evil smirk-

Gure: She's evil, sadistic... Evil!

Hari: Anyways, so while we're on this thing, she starts telling me about the time her and her cousin went to the fair in San Diego, where they went on this completely unsafe ride that took you all the way across the fair. Pretty much, if you leaned forward, you'd fall to your doom.

Gure: Ooh ooh, I wanna tell it! It's MY precious memory! Anyways, me and Sempai ( which I call her, cause she is ) are going along, talking about all the disasters that could happen on this transportation, when we notice some kids on the ground following us. So I did the peace sign, and they did it too, which was awesome, and then me and my cousin started predicting that if we fell right then, we could kill those 5-7 younge children. And then we started yelling at them that we and they were going to die. And my Sempai started cursing at them, saying "We're going to die mothadrummers!" And I joined her. We never did.

Hari: Gure-chan NEVER curses, so when I heard her curse, I was so proud!

Gure: It doesn't sound right when I say it, and I never had the right occasion to do so. Anyways, when we got off, we went straight to this one ride, that kind a looked like fun, I mean, come on, it was worth FOUR tickets! But as we watched the people before us go in, a whole bunch of younge children cut us off. How rude is that? And I was molested by a three year old! -wipes away scared tears-

Hari: O-o; When did that happen?!

Gure: He was right behind me, and all of a sudden I felt something touch my bum. It lasted more than 10 seconds. I was terrified! And the younge child went on the ride, like nothing happened!

Hari: -sighs- He probably just wanted to get around you.

Gure: Nu uh! There was lots of room! Why is it always younger men that like me? WHY?! -depressed-

Hari: ... Ooookay. Going on, we realized it was stupid, so we went on this ride, where it spun you around like crazy. It twas awesome! You had to have your back against the wall the whole time, but it was worth it.

Gure: For some reason, whenever the lights went off, I started laughing sadistically., like I was a mad scientist in the old movies. It was between the Jokers laugh from Batman: The Animated Series, and Raito ( Light ) from Death Note. I loved it!

Hari: I couldn't hear it, too far away from Gure ( had to find seats available! ) to hear it, and the music was blaring!

Gure: And when we got off, we went on the last ride of the night. The Ship thingymajigger. Where it swings all the way to the side, near upside downess, and quickly swings to the other side.

Hari: We had to be stuck between two big mexicans, who were talking throughout the whole thing, and people in front and behind us were screaming just as we started moving. Total downfall of the ride.

Gure: Hey, I'm mexican too!

Hari: Psssh, you're the whitest mexican ever made.

Gure: You just wish you were mexican.

Hari: Right, and for this ride, Gure actually had her eyes open, although she had locked her arms onto the safety bars... -stares-

Gure: You never know if it'll fly off!

Hari: Riiight. Well, thats what happened. And we went back to my place, watched Death Note, ate popcorn, then took Gure back to her house.

Gure: Which was only a 4 minute drive from my house!

Hari: Anyways, tell us what ya think. We put stuffs here to see what others think. We respect your opinions... And sadly, Gure-chan is the eldest here.

Gure: Yep, I got her beat one month. We love reviews!

Hari & Gure: Also, this was the night we started our Death Note Fanfic! soon to be put up. We love criticism!


End file.
